clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Darktan X
Darktan X is Darktan's infected version of the X-Virus. The X strangely, does not appear on any part of Darktan X's body. Darktan X's powers are greatly increased from its normal version, dramatically in some cases. Darktan X carries all shadow properties of the original Darktan, and its power has increased by ten fold. Despite the fact that Nightmare, the creator of the X-Virus, carries a bitter hate towards Darktan, Darktan X is one of Nightmare Enterprises's leading commanders. The X-Virus that was infected within Darktan had trouble understanding his complex DNA, so it created a duplicate of him, and altered his appearance and strength. Darktan X resembles a mantis, and unlike the original Darktan, Darktan X has legs and feet, while Darktan only had a cloak for his bottom torso, which kept him afloat in the air. Background In a foolish attempt to consume the Amulet of Shadow to gain its full powers, Darktan's immune system was damaged badly for a few hours. Since the Darktonian Realm is a filthy and disgusting place that breaks all health code laws, Darktan was exposed to the X-Virus. The virus entered his system before he had the chance to contact the Darktonian chemist. *Darktan's immune system was slightly weakened, which allowed the X-Virus to exploit the loophole, and begin its effects. *Since Darktan worked with Ditto in a lot of ways in attempts to conquer the USA, Ditto had no effect on him, which made the X-Virus unable to be stopped. As the X-Virus manifested into Darktan's system, it began the cloning procedure, which created Darktan X. Darktan X's appearance is a lot more different than Darktan. This form has an extra set of wings, sharper structures on his metallic skin and pronounced horns. Darktan X's powers also vary from Darktan's, having new attacks from the previous Forever Emperor. *'Breath of Wyvern:' Unleashes his destructive energy aura from the mouth, which takes the form of a massive dragon. *'DNA Disintergrator:' A powerful blast attack shot from the gems on his palms, sometimes taking the shape of a DNA strand. This attack scans an opponent, allowing Darktan X to copy their moves. One of Nightmare's major concerns with Darktan X is that unlike his cousin, he cannot assume his Maledict form. This would be due to that The Amulet of Shadow, and Darktan, become one when transforming into the Maledict, and Darktan X does not possess The Amulet of Shadow. Involvement Darktan X, unlike his relative Darktan, is extremely docile, and will only retaliate to an attack. Like all X-Antibodies, Darktan X manipulates the DNA of USA terrain, harvesting its energy and bringing it to its Master. Darktan X has been intercepted with Darktan many times, and the two have fought each other in numerous occasions, but Darktan ends up losing, and is forced to retreat. Attempting to mock Darktan, Darktan X is frequently seen in the Darktonian Realm. Due to the stupidity of most of Darktan's minions, Darktan X is confused as the original Darktan, and many lackeys bow to his authority. Nightmare plans to use this in a way to coax Darktan's army into joining Nightmare Enterprises. Trivia *Darktan X's gem-plated hands resemble rubies. *Before the X-Virus was discovered, it was originally thought that Darktan X was an infected version of Darktan, placed under the Doom Weed category. *Darktan II has his DNA. See also *Darktan *X-Virus *Nightmare Category:Characters Category:X-Creatures Category:Creatures